1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to biometric storage and access and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for extending a biometric framework.
2. History of Related Art
Windows Biometric Framework (WBF), as introduced in Windows® 7 and 8 operating systems, provides a set of components that standardizes the use of fingerprint biometric devices. Microsoft and Windows are either registered trademarks or trademarks of Microsoft Corporation in the United States and/or other countries. As part of its functionality, WBF maintains a biometric database of fingerprint biometric templates, for example, on a computer hard drive, for access in its native environment (e.g., Windows® 7 or 8 operating system). The biometric database, however, is not necessarily accessible outside of WBF's native environment. For example, the computer hard drive may be encrypted, employ an incompatible file structure, or not be connected at a given point in time.
Many situations exist in which it would be advantageous to access the biometric database outside of WBF's native environment. For example, it may be desirous to perform biometric authentication in a pre-boot environment or in a secondary operating-system environment such as, for example, Linux. Traditional solutions entail developing a complete stack of software to support each biometric sensor so that the biometric sensor can maintain biometric storage separate and apart from WBF. Therefore, to implement such solutions, it is necessary to have specific knowledge of each driver and each specific implementation used by biometric-device vendors. Further, the use of an additional stack of software that accesses and stores biometric templates introduces new security risks. Generally, there is not a defined, common method for all devices to store biometric templates and other secret data for access outside of a biometric framework's native environment (e.g., Windows® 7 or 8 operating system).
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.